Juntos por Hallowen
by Stasawe
Summary: Para celebrar Halloween, Valt sugiere ir con todos sus amigos al parque de atracciones, específicamente a la casa del terror que acababan de inaugurar. Sin embargo, la experiencia que les esperaba era peor de lo que podían imaginar... O, quizás, no tanto. (Shu x Valt)
1. Chapter 1

_**Pareja principal: Shu x Valt**_

* * *

Últimamente, en el BC Sol corría un rumor que, conforme pasaban los días, llamaba más la atención de ciertos jóvenes. Los miembros del equipo no dejaban de hablar de ello y, con Halloween cada vez más cerca, Valt lo vio como una oportunidad para volver a pasar un momento inolvidable con personas muy especiales para él.

—¿Ya habéis oído lo de la nueva casa del terror del parque de atracciones? —comentaba Sasha por la mañana mientras todos desayunaban—. Dicen que no hay nadie que haya salido bien de ese lugar.

Aoi y Kiyama intercambiaron miradas; parecía que ambos estaban pensando lo mismo. O, al menos, eso quería creer Rantaro.

—Venga ya... no creo que sea para tanto —restó importancia el rubio teñido, algo nervioso y mirando hacia su supuesto cómplice—. Verdad, ¿Valt?

—¡Vamos! —exclamó el contrario con entusiasmo, levantándose de la mesa y terminando rápidamente su desayuno para alejarse del comedor.

—Espera, ¡¿cómo que "_vamos_''?! —trató de detener Rantaro, siendo consciente de que su amigo tenía en mente algo que no le gustaba en absoluto.

**[...]**

—Entonces… ¿Quieres que por Halloween vayamos todos al parque de atracciones? —decía Kris, algo sorprendida por la repentina petición de Aoi.

Desde que se habían vuelto a separar, y con el paso del tiempo, Valt no podía dejar de pensar en los demás. Específicamente y sobre todo, en aquel albino.

Shu Kurenai estaba presente en su mente casi todo el rato. Le extrañaba mucho, pero visitarle continuamente no parecía la solución. Después de todo, había mucha distancia entre ambos y Shu, seguramente, estaba muy ocupado con lo de ser el nuevo propietario de los Raging Bulls.

—Es bastante raro que me pidas algo que no esté relacionado con el beyblade —continuó la pelirroja, sonriendo levemente al darse cuenta del verdadero motivo—. Déjame adivinar, ¿quieres invitar a alguien en particular?

—Le echo de menos —respondió el de cabello azul, algo cabizbajo, después de asentir a la pregunta.

—De acuerdo —aceptó la joven sin pensárselo dos veces—. Un día de descanso y diversión nunca viene mal, será bueno para el equipo —continuó, notando cómo el rostro de Valt se iba llenando de felicidad al oír la respuesta—. Y, respecto a las invitaciones… ¿cuántas necesitas?

—¡Cuatro! —exclamó con una gran sonrisa—. ¡Muchas gracias, Kris! ¡Voy a llamarle ahora mismo! —agregó, dispuesto a realizar la llamada que tanto deseaba.

Pero, segundos después, Kuroda se percató de que había una diferencia de 6 horas entre Estados Unidos y España. Cuando intentó detenerle, ya era demasiado tarde.

Mientras tanto, en Estados Unidos, cierto albino miraba su móvil continuamente, dudando y sin saber qué hacer. Eran las 2 am y no podía dormir, precisamente porque sabía que esa hora era el mejor momento para hacer una llamada. Había seis horas de diferencia entre España y Estados Unidos, por lo que allí ya estarían despiertos, posiblemente desayunando.

_"Quiero llamarle.''_

Shu no pedía demasiado. Sabía que ya no podían verse con frecuencia, y que no podrían volver a estar juntos como antes, pero, aún así, necesitaba esa luz en su vida; esa luz llamada Valt Aoi. Quería escuchar su voz. No pedía más. No necesitaba más. Con el simple hecho de oír esa alegre voz, oír cómo gentilmente pronunciaba su nombre, se daría por satisfecho.

Pero no era tan fácil llamarle sin excusa alguna, sobre todo cuando, normalmente, era el mismo Valt el que llamaba.

_"Quería escuchar tu voz.''_

No se veía capaz de decirle eso, a pesar de que era la verdad. Por ese motivo, no solía tomar la iniciativa. Y esa era la misma razón por la que Aoi creía que Kurenai estaba demasiado ocupado como para llamar todos los días.

Dispuesto a renunciar y dejarlo para otro día, el ruido de su móvil al sonar le pilló por sorpresa; no esperaba una llamada a estas horas, y eso solo significaba una cosa.

_"¿Valt…?''_

Dudó unos segundos en responder por el simple hecho de que no se lo esperaba. Normalmente, Valt tenía en cuenta la diferencia horaria. Normalmente...

—¿Valt?

_—¡Shu! ¡Hola!_ —exclamó el joven de cabello azul en la otra línea; por su tono, Kurenai supo al instante que su amigo estaba muy emocionado por algo.

—Hola —suspiró antes de responder, sin ser consciente de la sonrisa que se había formado en su rostro al oír aquella voz; la voz de la persona que amaba tanto.

_—¿Estás libre este jueves? _

—Uhm, claro… —respondió el albino con ciertas dudas—. Pero... ¿no crees que estas no son horas para llamar? —añadió, manteniendo la leve sonrisa al imaginarse la reacción del contrario.

_—¿No son…?_ —dudó Aoi hasta que, segundos después, se percató del detalle—. _¡Es verdad! ¡¿Te he despertado?! _

Segundos después, pudo escuchar una voz femenina de fondo que parecía estar regañando a Valt.

—No, qué va —respondió, sin poder evitar sonreír al imaginarse la situación—.Y, bueno, respecto a lo del jueves...

_—¿Quieres venir al parque de atracciones por Halloween?_ —preguntó rápidamente el de cabello azul, con una voz llena de ilusión y expectante a una respuesta positiva.

Una respuesta positiva que, claramente, Shu iba a darle.

—Claro —respondió, sintiendo su rostro más caliente de lo habitual, precisamente por lo que acababa de decirle Valt.

_"Eso es una cita, ¿no…?''_ Pensaba para sí, intentando tranquilizarse por la emoción que estaba empezando a sentir.

No obstante, lo que Kurenai tenía en mente iba a ser muy diferente de lo que iba a ocurrir… más o menos.

_—¡Genial! ¡Bueno, te dejo dormir! ¡Nos vemos el jueves! _—se despidió el de cabello azul rápidamente y más feliz que al principio.

—Eh, ah, espe… —trató de detener el albino, pero ya era demasiado tarde; en realidad, deseaba haber seguido hablando con Valt.

Pero, en aquellos momentos, no le importaba tanto. No le importaba tanto porque su amigo de la infancia le acababa de invitar a salir, a pasar un día juntos.

**[...]**

Shu soltó un leve suspiro al darse cuenta de que se había equivocado por completo. No tenía que haberse ilusionado tanto con la supuesta "_cita_'', porque la situación en la que estaban era de todo menos eso. Cuando le llegó la invitación con el billete a España, esperaba otra cosa.

Y, efectivamente, todos los amigos de Valt estaban en ese parque de atracciones. Y ese ''_todos_", a parte de casi todo el BC Sol, incluía también a Rantaro, Daigo, Wakiya y Ken.

De todas formas, Kurenai se alegraba de verlos. Y si iba a ser un día para disfrutar en compañía de esas personas tan especiales, iba a hacerlo.

Después de todo, sus sentimientos por Valt podían esperar.

—¿Nos has hecho venir solo para ir al parque de atracciones? —comentaba Wakiya, junto al resto de sus amigos tras haberse quedado solos; el resto de jóvenes ya se habían ido a divertirse por ahí en grupos—. Por Halloween se pueden hacer mejores cosas, por favor.

—¡Eh, no te quejes! —respondió Rantaro—. Que hace tiempo que no hacemos algo juntos —agregó, recordando con alegría viejos tiempos, pero aún con un mal presentimiento por lo que sugeriría Valt al final.

—¿Y a qué estamos esperamos? ¡Vamos a divertirnos! —agregó Valt, ilusionado y con ganas de que anocheciera para el evento principal.

—¿Qué os parece si empezamos por la montaña rusa? —sugirió Daigo, con bastantes ganas de subir en esa gran atracción.

—Por mí vale, pero me parece que esa idea no le gusta mucho a cierta persona —comentó Rantaro con una sonrisa burlona, dedicándole una mirada a Wakiya.

—Oh, se me había olvidado —continuó el de cabello negro—. Supongo que aún no superas tu miedo a las alturas.

—¡N-No es verdad! ¡Actualmente lo llevo mucho mejor! —se defendió el niño rico, dándoles a entender que aquello había quedado en el pasado.

No obstante, cuando, finalmente, se subieron en la montaña rusa por parejas, Wakiya terminó vomitando encima de Rantaro, Valt, Ken y varios pasajeros más. Para suerte de Daigo y Shu, se salvaron ya que ambos se habían sentado lo suficientemente lejos de aquel rubio; como si supieran lo que iba a suceder.

Y aquello solo había sido el inicio del día.

Tras ir al baño para quitarse el vómito de aquel rubio, los chicos continuaron montándose a muchas otras atracciones, destacando los coches de choque, donde se buscaban y se atacaban continuamente. Al principio los que más destacaron fueron Rantaro y Wakiya, que no dejaban de chocarse y perseguirse entre sí; Valt, mientras tanto, localizaba a sus objetivos para atacar por sorpresa. Y estos resultaban ser Shu y Ken, que parecían estar conduciendo con gran tranquilidad hasta que el de cabello azul se empotraba contra ellos continuamente. Daigo vengó a sus amigos atacando a Valt por detrás y, tras ello, Rantaro y Wakiya decidieron establecer una tregua momentánea para unirse al combate.

Shu no recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que se había divertido tanto. Sin embargo, de lo que sí estaba seguro, era de que, definitivamente, había sido junto a sus amigos; con los que, ahora, estaba reviviendo sonrisas y felicidad. Un día especial, un día en el que demostraban que el tiempo y la distancia eran inútiles contra la verdadera amistad. Porque esta siempre permanecería a pesar de todo.

Entre más atracciones, mucha comida y risas, anocheció. Había llegado el momento que Valt estaba esperando.

—¡Y ahora a la casa del terror! —exclamó el de cabello azul, consciente de que sería la última atracción por la hora que era, pero sin saber que, quizás, al principio, se arrepentiría mucho de ello.

—No creo... que sea una buena idea —intervino Rantaro, un poco nervioso—. No es que me dé miedo, qué va, pero, ya sabéis… Hay rumores.

—Pues eso suena a excusa barata que pondría alguien que tiene miedo —comentó Wakiya con una sonrisa burlona.

—¡Ehhh! ¡Que yo no tengo miedo! ¡Ya verás! —se exaltó enseguida el otro rubio, rumbo a aquel lugar y liderando.

A Ken no le gustaba mucho la idea, a Daigo le parecía bien pero porque no sabía qué tanto miedo podría dar, y a Shu, en principio, tampoco le dio mucha importancia.

No obstante, conforme se acercaron a la casa del terror, Rantaro se detuvo al ver a ciertas personas salir gritando de aquel lugar y con un aspecto horrible.

—Espera... ¿ese no es el grupo de Sasha? —comentó Kiyama, viendo cómo Silas, Cuza, Kit y aquella joven parecían haber vivido la peor experiencia de toda su vida.

—¡Eh, chicos! —llamó Valt, acercándoseles para saludar y preguntar qué tal aquella atracción.

—No vuelvo a entrar ahí en mi vida —aplicó Silas, recuperando el aire y bastante traumatizado.

—Me ha tocado, esa cosa me ha tocado… —balbuceaba Cuza, en el suelo y llevándose las manos a la cabeza; era como si hubiera visto a la muerte en persona.

—Y… ¿habéis entrado solo vosotros cuatro? —agregó Kiyama.

—No… Free también entró con nosotros —respondió Sasha, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

—Le pedimos que fuera el primero y en el primer susto le perdimos de vista. Nos abandonó por completo —se quejó Kit.

—¡Cuando le pille se va a enterar! —añadió Sasha, algo indignada porque aquel rubio les había dejado y ella era la que iba detrás de él, por lo que tuvo que asumir la responsabilidad de ir la primera.

Si aquel lugar había conseguido asustar de tal manera a Free, significaba que era peor de lo que imaginaban.

**[...]**


	2. Chapter 2

Si aquel lugar había conseguido asustar de tal manera a Free, significaba que era peor de lo que imaginaban.

—No puede ser tan malo… ¡Entremos! —continuó Valt, empezando a ponerse un poco nervioso y empujando a sus amigos para ir a la recepción.

—Sigo pensando que es una mala idea —seguía Rantaro.

—Sí, creo que yo estoy comenzando a pensar lo mismo —le dio la razón Wakiya; era sorprendente lo rápido que había cambiado de opinión.

Por Halloween, aquella casa del terror tenía nuevos sustos preparados. Si no era suficiente el hecho de que fuera una cabaña en mitad del bosque y que tenían que caminar por cuenta propia, además, los que asustaban podían tocar a los visitantes.

—¡Hola, bienvenidos a la casa del terror! —exclamó la encargada—. ¿Sois seis, verdad? Podéis ir pasando a la sala de espera y echándole un ojo al vídeo que aparecerá en la pantalla. Cuando esta diga "_Adelante_'', podréis entrar. ¿Sabéis las reglas o queréis que os las recuerde?

—¿Hay reglas…? —dudó Daigo.

—Sí, unas cuantas —confirmó la mujer—. Prohibido correr. Prohibido detenerse o retroceder. Prohibido agredir a los trabajadores, ellos pueden tocaros pero vosotros no a ellos. Prohibido separarse del camino marcado, no nos hacemos responsables de los posibles daños que sufráis en cualquier caso. Y, la más importante, si observáis que está ocurriendo algún suceso fuera de lo común, extraño, intentad comunicaros con nosotros lo antes posible. Nunca se sabe cuándo es un trabajador o un asesino de verdad —explicó con una gran sonrisa y acojonando a los cinco chicos—. Bueno, pasad —finalizó, invitándoles a entrar en la sala de espera.

La información que acababan de recibir les había dejado sin palabras. Y, si eso no bastaba, el vídeo sangriento que se mostraba en la pantalla que tenían que ver, les estaba asustando más de lo que ya estaban.

—Bueno, vale… —suspiró Rantaro, cerrando los ojos y tratando de mantener la cordura—. Debemos decidir quién irá primero y todo eso.

—¡El último en sentarse va primero! —exclamó Wakiya rápidamente.

En menos de un segundo, todos ya estaban sentados en el suelo. Todos, menos Valt, el cual había estado distraído por las secuencias grotescas del vídeo.

—¡E-Espera! ¡¿Qué?! —exclamó el de cabello azul, reaccionando demasiado tarde—. ¡Esto no es justo!

—¡A mí sí que me parece justo, tú querías entrar aquí! —respondió Rantaro—. Asume la responsabilidad.

—Bueno, sí, pero… —trató de decir algo al respecto, pero no se le ocurría nada.

—_ADELANTE_ —la voz que se pudo oír y las letras que aparecieron en la pantalla, dieron la señal para que los jóvenes entrasen en la cabaña, cuya puerta empezaba a abrirse sola lentamente.

Valt tragó saliva. Sí que tenía miedo, pero era normal porque todos estaban en la misma situación. La sala de espera, las reglas y todo el ambiente le dificultaba el moverse.

—¡Vamos! ¡¿Qué esperas?! —exclamó Murasaki desde atrás; todos se habían puesto en fila india, sosteniendo al de delante por la camiseta.

—¡Eh, sin empujar! —se quejó Kiyama, el cual iba delante del niño rico.

—Chicos, esperad, yo paso de ir el último —comentó Daigo, también nervioso y sin ver nada por tener a Ken delante; al parecer, estaba temblando mientras se aferraba a la ropa de Wakiya.

El miedo y el oscuro interior de la cabaña le impedían moverse; Valt no podía ir el primero.

—Vale —suspiró Kurenai, adelantando a su amigo de la infancia—. Yo iré el primero —agregó, tratando de controlar el miedo que también sentía y e intentando aparentar que la situación no le afectaba en absoluto, lo cual era mentira.

Porque el interior de la oscura cabaña acojonaba a cualquiera. Pero, si era por Valt, iba a hacerlo.

—Shu… —murmuró el de cabello azul, apreciando con la mirada al albino y el gesto amable de su parte—. ¡Gracias! —exclamó con una gran sonrisa, abrazándole por detrás durante unos breves segundos por instinto.

Solo unos pocos segundos, muy poco tiempo, pero, aún así, el suficiente para hacer estremecer de emoción a Shu por aquel contacto. En aquel instante, era como si todo el miedo y la terrorífica atmósfera hubieran desaparecido por completo.

Sin embargo, aquello también duró muy poco; había llegado el momento de entrar, y no había vuelta atrás.

En fila, sin poder ponerse uno al lado de otro, entraron lentamente a la oscura cabaña, en la que el ruido de la madera al crujir comenzaba a hacerles temer por su vida. Shu iba el primero, detrás de él estaba Valt, el cual sujetaba con fuerza la ropa de su amigo de la infancia. Rantaro, Wakiya, Ken y Daigo seguían en ese orden.

Empezaron atravesando un pasillo bastante estrecho; había varios cuadros en los que personas parecían estar observándoles. Al menos, eso pensaban Rantaro, Valt y Wakiya; Shu y Daigo sabían que eran ventanas. Ken, a diferencia del resto, se mantenía caminando con los ojos cerrados y tirando con fuerza la ropa de Murasaki.

La primera sala les hizo arrepentirse totalmente de haber entrado. En una vitrina estaba la muñeca de la famosa película Annabelle, la cual, por unos segundos, parecía haber girado la cabeza para mirarles.

El albino de ojos rojos tragó saliva. Para continuar, tenían que pasar por su lado; y era más que obvio que les esperaba un susto de los fuertes.

Y así fue. Conforme se iban acercando a la siguiente puerta, salió una mujer del bulto negro que estaba en una esquina pasando desapercibido, comenzando a arrastrarse por el suelo rápidamente, gritando y persiguiéndoles.

Los gritos no se hicieron esperar. Aquella mujer se estaba tomando demasiado en serio su trabajo, porque no les dejaba de perseguir y, encima, ahora tenían que subir unas escaleras. Daigo no soportaba más ir último; si sus amigos no iban más rápido, en cualquier momento aquella cosa iba a agarrarle de las piernas.

Ver cómo la mujer de cabello negro y vestida de blanco subía las escaleras como una araña y con la cabeza girada mientras le miraba con una espeluznante sonrisa, estaba acabando con la poca cordura que le quedaba al joven Kurogami.

—¡Yo me largo! —exclamó, entre gritos de sus amigos, optando por adelantar al resto, dejando a Ken el último.

—¡Eh! ¡No vale colarse! —reclamó Rantaro al ver cómo Daigo estaba casi a su izquierda.

Cuando terminaron de subir las escaleras, se calmaron un poco más. No obstante, Ken pudo percatarse de que estaba último cuando sintió cómo una mano le cogía por el tobillo, impidiéndole continuar. El pánico y terror del momento le impidió reaccionar. A continuación, la otra mano le agarró la otra pierna, tirando con fuerza de ambas y haciéndole caer.

Todos se giraron al escuchar el grito del chico de los títeres; aquella mujer lo estaba arrastrando escaleras abajo.

—¡Ken! —gritaron todos horrorizados, acercándose para contemplar cómo habían perdido a uno de sus amigos y que ya no podían hacer nada al respecto.

—¡Tenemos que ir a salvarle! —exclamó Valt a instante, pero Shu le detuvo por la muñeca rápidamente.

—Debemos continuar, recuerda las reglas. No podemos retroceder ni detenernos —aplicó el albino—. Estará bien… esto es solo una atracción —continuó, convenciendo a su amigo de la infancia.

—Shu tiene razón, hay que seguir —agregó Wakiya, asimilando fácilmente la pérdida de Ken.

—Y, cambiando de tema, ¡¿no estabas tú el último?! —comentó Rantaro, señalando a Daigo, el cual se sentía un poco culpable por haber vendido así a su amigo.

—Es que esa cosa iba a cogerme —justificó, recordando lo cerca que tenía a la mujer esa y lo lento que estaban yendo sus amigos.

Mientras tanto, Ken ya había salido de la casa del terror. Los trabajadores no sabían cómo tranquilizarle porque el pobre no había dejado de llorar y gritar cada vez que esa mujer le intentaba hacer sentir mejor. Y, es que, con el maquillaje aún puesto, era normal que consiguiera asustarle aún más.

**[...]**

Tras un buen recorrido más y otros cuantos sustos de muerte, los cinco chicos llegaron a un pasillo sin salida y con únicamente tres puertas. Cabe decir que, esta vez, un hombre vestido como Jason y con un machete les estaba persiguiendo.

—¡Vale! ¡¿Ahora qué hacemos?! —exclamó Rantaro, temiendo por su vida cada vez que se giraba y veía a aquel hombre caminando lentamente hacia ellos.

—¡Pues obviamente entrar en alguna! —respondió Wakiya.

En cada puerta había un letrero con una breve frase. En la primera decía "_DA MIEDO_", en la segunda "_DA MUCHO MIEDO_" y en la tercera "_NO DA MIEDO_".

—¿Y cuál elegimos? —inquirió Daigo, cada vez más nervioso—. Creo que es obvio que es una trampa.

—¡No sé vosotros, pero yo me largo ya! —comentó Murasaki, abriendo la puerta de "No da miedo" y entrando rápidamente.

—¡Eh, espera! —exclamó Kiyama, yendo tras él.

—Nos vemos —añadió Daigo, siguiendo a los otros dos y dejando solos a Shu y Valt.

—¡¿Vamos?! —inquirió el de cabello azul a su amigo, algo desesperado al ver que el hombre de la máscara estaba ya a pocos metros de ellos.

—Tiene toda la pinta de ser una trampa —aplicó el albino, bastante nervioso y optando por la puerta de "_Da mucho miedo_''—. ¡Ven!

**[...]**

Efectivamente, había sido una trampa. Y los gritos que Shu y Valt pudieron escuchar en la habitación de al lado lo confirmaban. Ellos, en cambio, estaban frente a un pasillo largo y oscuro; pero no había nadie que les pudiera perseguir.

Aoi suspiró y se dejó caer al suelo; estaba exhausto y no sabía cuánto más iba a durar esa tortura. Definitivamente, había sido una mala idea.

Kurenai se sentó a su lado, aprovechando la situación para, también, descansar un rato; aunque estuviera prohibido detenerse, no parecía haber nadie observándoles.

—Bueno… —comenzó el albino—. No creo que esta atracción haya sido la mejor idea de todas —agregó; estar así con Valt le había tranquilizado y, al parecer, a él también.

—Lo sé —rio el de cabello azul con nerviosismo—. Aunque al principio sí que me lo parecía —añadió, cerrando los ojos y frunciendo levemente el ceño algo pensativo—. Era la razón principal para ir al parque de atracciones.

—¿Querías matarnos del susto a todos? —comentó Shu con una leve sonrisa y un tono algo burlesco.

—¡Creía que sería más divertido que aterrador! —negó rápidamente con preocupación.

El albino, ante aquel gesto, solo pudo soltar otra leve risa.

—¿Sabes? Es que en realidad no se me ocurría nada más —continuó Aoi, algo cabizbajo.

—¿Nada más? —dudó Kurenai; aquello le había desconcertado un poco.

—Te echaba de menos —respondió con la naturalidad que le caracterizaba—. Todo el rato pensaba en ti y quería ir a verte. Pero luego recordaba que debías estar muy ocupado con tu equipo y… bueno, pensé que, quizás, por Halloween sí tendrías tiempo libre. ¡Y no sabes cuánto me alegró saber que vendrías! —finalizó con una sonrisa, mirándole a los ojos a su gran amigo.

Todas esas palabras le habían tomado por sorpresa. ¿Eso era alguna clase de confesión? Shu no comprendía cómo aquel chico podía decir tales cosas con tal facilidad. Quizás no era nada de otro mundo. Alomejor era algo normal. Los amigos se decían ese tipo de cosas con naturalidad, ¿no?

Sin embargo, para Shu significaba mucho. Para Shu significaba mucho más que eso.

En esos instantes, el joven albino sentía su rostro arder. Los latidos de su corazón iban mucho más rápido de lo que podía imaginar y la calidez que sentía en el pecho se hacía cada vez más grande.

—¿Shu…? —dudó el de cabello azul, preocupándose y buscando el contacto visual con su amigo, el cual quería evitarlo a toda costa—. ¿Ocurre algo…? —continuó, buscando la posición adecuada para verle claramente.

Y, cuando lo consiguió, sintió cómo en pocos segundos su corazón se aceleraba. No entendía por qué, pero era la primera vez que veía a Shu en esa situación. Su rostro estaba rojo, sus ojos resplandecían y sus labios estaban semi abiertos.

No pudo evitarlo. No podía evitar sentirse automáticamente atraído por él. Inconscientemente, Valt se estaba acercando cada vez más al rostro de su amigo. No comprendía por qué, y tampoco necesitaba saberlo.

—¡El tiempo ha terminado! —el grito que se pudo escuchar por un megáfono les hizo reaccionar rápidamente, retrocediendo y poniéndose de pie, bastante nerviosos y sin saber qué hacer.

Enseguida recordaron la situación en la que estaban, y todo tuvo sentido.

—Por favor, avanzad por el pasillo y llegaréis a la salida —continuó aquella voz—. Y, si vais a liaros, la casa del terror no es el sitio adecuado.

Shu estaba demasiado avergonzado. Al parecer, sí que habían cámaras y habían estado viendo todo.

Además, la puerta que habían elegido era la correcta pues llevaba directamente a la salida. Afuera estaban los demás esperando y parecía que llevaban ahí un buen rato.

—¡Por fin! —exclamó Rantaro; su aspecto y el de los demás daba a entender que lo habían pasado fatal en la otra puerta—. ¡¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto?!

—Eh… Bueno… Nos detuvimos a hablar un rato —respondió Valt con una sonrisa nerviosa y rascándose levemente la sien.

—¡¿Qué clase de persona se detiene a hablar en una casa de terror?! —continuó Kiyama, sin entender qué pasaba por la mente de sus amigos.

—¡En fin! —intervino Kristina, la cual estaba allí también junto al resto del BC Sol—. Chicos, ya va siendo hora de irnos. Creo que ya no falta ninguno más… —agregó, mirando a su alrededor para asegurarse de que todos estuvieran ahí.

Había sido un largo día. Divertido la mayor parte del tiempo y traumatizante al final, pero, al fin y al cabo, un buen día. A Valt le gustaría repetir, le gustaría que pudieran disfrutar de muchos más momentos así juntos, pero era consciente de que cada uno pertenecía a otro equipo, y que debían separarse.

—Valt, una última cosa —llamó Kuroda, robándose al de cabello azul solo unos segundos para darle una buena noticia—. ¿Sabes? No hay ningún problema con que quieras visitarle continuamente —le susurró, dándole a entender que, si algún día sentía unas ganas inmensas de ver a Shu de nuevo, ella tendría preparado todo lo necesario para que Valt realizase un viaje express a Estados Unidos.

Ante aquello, Aoi solo pudo sonreír. Segundos después, se acercó de nuevo hacia Shu.

—¿Estás libre este fin de semana? —inquirió en voz baja.

—Uhm... supongo —respondió el albino, aún algo avergonzado por lo de antes—. ¿Por…? —dudó, intentando no hacerse falsas ilusiones nuevamente.

—¡Genial! Tú espera y lo verás —finalizó el de cabello azul, dedicándole otra de esas sonrisas especiales.

Porque, ahora, el que iría a visitarle sería él. Y, esta vez, sí que iba a ser una cita.

* * *

**•••••••**

**No sabía muy bien cómo terminarlo kfgdfm pero de esta manera da para otro fic. Valt yendo a a visitar a Shu por sorpresa y que tengan una cita q_q 3 me encanta la imagen mental de eso (?)**  
**Y necesitaba meter sí o sí las referencias a un par de pelis xD como las puertas de It 2**

**Al final esta segunda parte es un poco más larga que la anterior (2400 palabras aprox). Creo que nunca había escrito un two-shot de más de 4000 palabras. Esto es un logro para mí q_q el Shalt saca lo mejor de mí (?) **

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer y/o comentar 3333 lo aprecio muchísimo y me da vida ;;; 3**


End file.
